The Immortal Child
by Abigail Jones
Summary: It has been two hundred years, the children are still safe, Jack is the same as before but now powered by his now many believers. Mainly in Burgess and the more northern places. But, now Pitch is back. It has taken him only two hundred years to recover, and this worries the Five Guardians. And their worry was correct. Nothing good came. One word: W-A-R.
1. Prologue

It has been two hundred years since Jack Frost became the fifth Guardian. He has had to say goodbye to his first believers, and said hello to new ones. It's now common for children in Burgess to be told stories of Jack Frost and the Guardians from birth until they tell their own children the stories.

Also, Pitch has now almost completely slipped the Guardian's minds. Until a few years ago, that is. The year 2216, December 21st, the Winter Solstice, Jack's day to shine. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

There was death instead of fun. Despair instead of joy and wonder. All hope was fading fast. It didn't take long for the Guardians to find out what was going on. World War 3. East verses West. Terrorism has spread like wildfire and the number of children in the world are fading drastically. Due to all the deaths in every nation.

The Guardians are working overtime to try and help the world solve this. But nothing they do is effective. Burgess used to be a blooming town of magic and fun. Now it's being used as a safe haven for injured troops for the Western Army, mainly the soldiers from the United States.

And on Christmas, no one is in the mood to celebrate. They ignore Christmas all together. This almost destroys North, the jolly Santa Clause becomes weak.

Easter isn't any better. The war still goes on strong, bombs are now being dropped on towns that are trying to hold into hope. E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, was seriously injured in a bombing and is resting, recovering at the Pole.

Jack has been focused on helping the troops in Burgess, and protecting the large collections of children around the world. But, this is where Pitch comes in.

September 19th, 2217. Pitch strikes the Tooth Palace and Burgess. Tooth Palace is left in ruins, not even Baby Tooth makes it this time. Burgess is no longer considered safe, with the deaths there in the thousands. And Jack has been getting weaker and weaker, if this wasn't bad enough. He tries, but to no avail. Soon he to, join North, Tooth, and Bunny in recovery.

We all can see what Pitch does next. He goes after the Sandman. The poor guy has been working to help his friends, and to keep the soldier's spirits up. Because now children are enrolled. He is in tears, that children are sent into battle everyday and die. Pitch eventually gets to him. The golden Sandman was never seen since.

April 1st, 2219. The Guardians have only one light left. And the war is almost over. Only two countries are still standing. And it's China, and Canada. The remaining light is always in those two. So the Guardians assume it's a child who was enlisted in the Army. And their final goal is to protect him or her. Not just because they are the only reason keeping them alive, but this light is a child. And they are Guardians. They're job is to protect children. And so they shall.

How depressing is this? I'm coming up with this with ease! And I'm half asleep to! Haha. What a sleep deprived mind can do. :) Anyway, my OC is young. Over 1,000 years old. Actually, about 1,013. So, please don't be mad at me for anything. Well, you can. I just won't take it seriously.

~Abi J.


	2. Chapter 1

The Guardians were mourning the second year that Sandy was dead, three years since the children began dropping like flies and they couldn't do anything about it. They have taken up to doing things like reading history books, or watching the news hoping for an end to the war. Sometimes attempting to go out, only to fail going to far.

This peace was interrupted when laughter filled the sad silence. "My, my, my. Don't you all look awful."

Bunny, who was now the size of a small pet, shot to his feet. "Pitch. What the bloody hell do you want!?"

Pitch stepped out of the shadow, looking as cocky as ever. But one thing was different. He was wearing armour. Actually military armour. "What I want? Oh." He smiled. "I want nothing. I just wanted to come and visit you. Where's Jack?" He asked as he noticed there were only three Guardians present.

"Not here obviously." Bunny snapped. "Just get outa here."

"Quiet." Pitch snapped.

"I heard my name?"

Pitch turned at the sound of the voice. It sounded like Jack, but different. "Jack? What happened to you, old friend."

"Don't talk to me like that." Jack hissed. He leaned on his staff and stretched his leg, wincing. "I was never any friend of yours."

To sum it all up, Tooth couldn't fly and was the size of a child, Bunny was pet-sized, Sandy was dead, North was frail, and Jack was an old cripple who grew a beard.

"I was wondering what would happen to you once you run out of believers. I certainly didn't expect this." Pitch chuckled. He turned and looked at the globe. "Isn't it wonderful? Look. I'm just in time to see the last five fade. Four...three...two...one and- gone! What?" Pitch stopped in surprise.

This got the Guardian's attention. They turned to the Globe and saw one light. Shining very faintly, but it was still there. And it didn't show signs of disappearing.

"It's in Burgess!" Tooth gasped.

"How?!" Pitch groaned and snapped his fingers. Nightmares appeared and he hopped on one. "Let's go put out that light." He said before disappearing.

There was momentary silence, accept for the tapping of Jack's staff. "Well? What are we doing sitting around here?" He said.

"Why are you trying to move?" Bunny asked. "You could get seriously hurt."

"We need to get that light before Pitch does. Duh." Jack said. Then he turned to smirk. "Since when did you care?"

"Since we are all close to death." Bunny muttered but Tooth silenced him.

"But how?" North asked as he pushed himself to his feet.

Jack pointed to the globe. "The light just moved. It's now in China, the border between China and North Korea to be exact."

And indeed. The soft light was now on the edge of China and North Korea. Most think the Koreas are deserted by now. Or a sunken chunk of land.

"How did it move so quickly?" Tooth asked.

"Who cares!" Bunny said. "I've been itching for something to do. Let's go! I'll open a tunnel." He stomped on the ground but nothing happened.

Jack slowly came closer and patted Bunny's head. "Keep trying Cottontail."

Bunny growled and coughed before he started jumping like an enraged toddler. Suddenly, a hole opened and everyone fell in. "Whooooaaaaa!" Bunny yelled, not prepared for that. Jack gripped his staff and North was struggling to find something in his coat as the tunnel went on.

"Look out!" Tooth yelled as they were sent shooting out of the end. Bunny landed on her and North thankfully landed next to her and became Jack's cushion. He still groaned and rolled off of North.

"Little help?" He gasped.

Tooth grabbed his hands and gently pulled him up. She handed him his staff only to hear Bunny cry out in alarm. She spun around to see Bunny was scratching and hopping up a tree.

"What'd you do?" Jack chuckled and coughed.

"None of your bloody business!" Bunny yelled.

"What?" North asked, mainly because he didn't hear the bunny at all. He was to focused on the moon at the moment. Even though it was the daytime, it still shone down. Mainly on a spot just through the trees. "Follow me." He said and began walking towards it.

"Where're you going?" Bunny asked and he hopped down, landing on North's shoulder.

"To where last light is." He said and pushed aside a tree branch, holding it up so the other two could pass by.

"So, according to Manny, their right over here?" Jack asked and suddenly fell backwards, his staff flying behind him. "Oww!" He yelled, holding his hand. "What was that?"

Bunny hopped towards the staff to see an arrow in it. His eyes widened as he sniffed the air. He knew this scent. But from where...

"Don't you move." Said a deep voice behind them. "Or I shoot."

They all turned to see it was a cloaked figure. The cloak seemed almost invisible next to the forest greens. The hood was pulled up and the cowl shadowed features accept for the mouth. There was also bits of white you could barely see underneath the cloak. What made the Guardians obey the command was the shiny arrowhead aimed at Jack.

"Who are you?" North asked. This question seemed to hit the figure. The arrow was lowered slightly before resuming its position.

"I'm known as the Ranger. I've been taking care of people in the war. Children, women, and men on both sides." The figure said, the deep voice wavering at random times. This made North think that the deep voice was fake. A forced voice that sounded like a man.

"Okay Ranger. Put the arrow down, and you need to come with us." Jack said, now back on his feet thanks to Tooth.

"Why should I?" Ranger snapped.

"Because you are in danger. Very big danger." North said.

"I don't believe that for a moment." The arrow was suddenly pointed at North.

"But it is truth!" North insisted.

"I've been in danger for the past years, never stopping. Even as a child. Aren't you the Guardians of Children? Why aren't you doing your job?" Ranger said, the mouth drawn into a thin line.

Tooth flinched lightly. "Look, we're sorry. Bunny was bombed and recovering, Jack couldn't fly, and North was taking care of everyone."

Ranger sighed. "Well, why are you here then?"

"Because, Ranger. You're the last light in our globe." Bunny said bluntly.

"What does th- Wait, you mean the globe as in the one that has a light for every believing child at the Pole?"

North nodded with a small smile. "Yes. Exactly."

"How do you know who we are?" Jack interjected. "No one knows we're the Guardians of Children or about the Globe accept people who knew us."

North nodded in agreement. "He is right. How did you know? We do not know you."

Ranger suddenly released the arrow. But it was aimed directly at the ground. It dug into the ground from the closeness of the bow to the ground and the speed it left the string at. Bunny suddenly had a thought of an arrow like that hitting flesh. The damage it could do!

"I was the last friend of Sandy's to see him alive. I thought he would've at least said something about me. Because he told me a lot about you." The voice was now very young and the voice of a young girl. "He died protecting me and a group of troops. Children! He was the only Guardian I saw out and about actually helping us. He's been my friend for a long time..." Her voice cracked and Jack easily recognised it as the sound of someone holding back tears.

He walked slowly towards Ranger and her real height was almost immediately seen. They thought she was at least taller than Jack. Her head didn't even reach Jack's shoulders in reality. Even in his hunched over condition. He put a hand on Ranger's shoulder and he almost immediately was knocked down by the bow.

"I don't need any pity from you. Or anyone." Ranger said and began walking away. "And I don't think I'm your last light. Because I'm over a thousand years old. Not a child."

"Wait a bloody moment!" Bunny said and hopped forward only to be stopped by Jack's staff. "What are you-"

"Just leave her be." Jack said, interrupting Bunny. "She'll come back. She just needs some time to calm herself. Then she'll come back out of curiosity."

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked.

Jack turned to her and nodded. "I'm sure." The look in his eyes told her he was 300% sure. "If she wanted to leave us here completely, don't you think she would've teleported or something? How did she get here from Burgess in the first place?"


	3. Chapter 2

"She left us here!" Bunny exclaimed suddenly. They had chosen to wait for Ranger to return, deciding to leave her alone to process the information she had been given and to calm down. And to be honest, they'd been sitting there for longer then liked.

"She did not leave us here." North sighed deeply.

"We don't know why she's been gone so long." Tooth said. "I mean, what if Pitch got to her?!" She gasped.

"Nah, if that was the reason then we'd be goners." Bunny answered. "No, she left us here!"

"The child did not leave us here." North repeated before standing up from where he had been sitting up against a tree. "I will go check on her, show you she is still here."

"But you don't even know where she went." Tooth said, looking up at the other Guardian.

"I know direction she went, it will be fine." North responded before walking off in the direction that the thousand-year-old child had gone off to, disappearing behind the thick green trees.

Ranger was sitting curled up under a tree. Almost within the large roots. She was mainly scolding herself for her actions. She let her voice slip so they know she's a young girl now. And she let Jack Frost get close to her. Why? Maybe it was the small hope that he would actually care. But none of them have cared. The stories told by the Burgess children happened two centuries ago. For all they knew, they were just nothing more than stories. But, that's probably what hurt the most.

As much as she may be believed in as a War Spirit, she was still alone. Very much alone. She watched the story told by the Burgess kids. How they laughed and were filled with hope everyday. She tried to jump in once, but they all ignored her. Passed right through her. Even Jack Frost. He didn't notice her.

Sandy, in the otherhand, Sandy was like her father. He was there when she called on him, and when she didn't. He taught her how to handle being a War Spirit. He told her she had a huge purpose in the future. Near or distant. There was a reason she was a child War Spirit. And he promised he and the other Guardians would help her if she was pulled into a war.

She was once again sent down the path of feelings. It was a windy, very weird path indeed. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to kill someone, she wanted to just sit still and not think, and mostly she just wanted it to stop.

Ranger was broken out of her thoughts as she heard soft, light footsteps heading her way. She pulled her cloak around her feet and pulled her knees to her chest so she wasn't seen.

"Why, hello there. You must be who I've been looking for." Said a soft and familiar voice.

Ranger's eyes shot open as she was pulled up our of her hiding place. She knew that voice all right. It was a voice she now feared ever hearing again.

"I see you still remember me. I never thought you would be the last light, though. Being a spirit made for war and war only."

Ranger looked into the golden eyes of Pitch Black, who still had a grip in her cloak.

"Oh, the fear running off of you is beautiful." He said. "To bad you're a light I need to snuff out."

Ranger's instincts kicked in and she threw her body weight backwards into him and she twisted so she was facing him, and he now would need to readjust his hold on her if he wanted an iron hold on her. During the twist, she pulled out her knife from her belt. She now held it at Pitch's waist.

"Let me make sure I have this straight." Ranger said. "You're name is Pitch Black or the Boogieman. You deal with the fear and darkness of childhood. Am I wrong so far?" She asked, pushing on the knife a bit.

"No, you are not wrong." Pitch said. "How old are you? No normal child of your size would be able to even hold a knife like that "

"I do not need to answer any of your questions." The young girl snapped. "You are using this war to rise into power and bring it back to the Dark Ages. You killed Sandy because he was your biggest threat. The one who could turn nightmares into golden dreams."

"Yes. Correct." Pitch said. "Can I at least request one thing?"

Ranger rolled her eyes underneath her hood. "Fibe. But only because I'm not heartless."

Pitch smiled softly. "Would you kindly get your knife away from my hip."

"I can do that." Ranger said smoothly. "Not on your hip." She nodded.

Pitch was it coming, her next move. There was so many loopholes in that. The knife could be anywhere but in his hip. And that would mean she would have to move it away from his body to put it somewhere else. In the second it was moved, Pitch struck.

A nightmare rammed into Ranger from behind, sending her sprawling forward. Pitch moved out of the way and grabbed the wrist with the knife. He twisted her arm until the knife clattered to the ground.

"I'm not stupid." Was all that Pitch said as he looked down at Ranger who was being held down by ropes of his nightmare sand. "And you're smart, tactical. If only you could be my ally." He sighed and picked up Ranger's knife. "This war would've been over a long time ago if I knew who you were before."

"Pitch! Let her go!"

Ranger looked around as much as she could and saw North coming towards them, drawing a sword from his belt.

"What can you do?" Pitch sneered. "You're barely standing on your own to feet."

"I can still fight." North said.

Ranger breathed deeply and began thinking. She's been in worse situations before. How could she get out of this one? She tried to pull on the ropes but they only tightened.

"Why are you trying to fight for her? You haven't even seen her face, have you?" Pitch said.

"That doesn't matter now." North said. "All that matters is she is safe."

"Really? I could show you her face of you want."

Ranger froze as she felt something hook her hood, threatening to either stab her or cut the hood.

"That won't be necessary." North said.

There was suddenly the sound of something behind thrown and Ranger closed her eyes until she heard the impact, and not feeling it.

"See, Bunny. Your small size does help." Jack joked.

"That didn't mean you had to throw me!" Said the angry Bunny as he started breaking the ropes.

Ranger shot to her feet and did a quick scan of the situation. Jack, Tooth, and North were attempting to fight Pitch but Pitch was only playing with them. Bunny was hopping around her feet and saying something she didn't care to hear.

Ranger grabbed her bow from the ground and her knife. She jogged silently up behind Pitch and got engaged in the fight. She had no clue how to get the weak Guardians out of here. All she was trying to do was get Pitch's attention back on her.

"Get out of here. I'll find you guys later." Ranger said as she got into a one-on-one fight with Pitch.

She had to kicked Bunny away so he would go.

"You bloody show-off! I thought Jack was bad!" Bunny said as he slowly hopped away.

Ranger started running only for her to be met with a wall of nightmares. She turned around and Pitch grabbed her and lifted her up to his height.

"Stop trying to stab me. You are still a child." He sighed loudly. "I'm going to let you go, on one condition."

Ranger froze, those words, she's heard them so many times. And they were a lie every single time. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm not the one using you for a battery." Pitch smiled softly.

"What? How can someone use me as a battery?" Ranger asked.

"Oh, it's simple really. The Guardians are powered by their believers. And because you are the final believer, you are the only thing keeping them alive and moving. Accept Sandy that is."

Pitch dropped Ranger and she landed like a cat. In her feet. She bent her knees a bit and looked back up at Pitch so see he was gone. That last bit struck a nerve. She was still sensitive about the subject of Sandy. She always just ignored it and blinked away tears. Like now.

"Oh, one more thing." Said his voice behind her. She suddenly felt a pain across her upper arm. She gasped in surprise and pain. "Tell them you fought me off. See how they react."

Ranger spun around, trying to stab Pitch again. But he was gone. And it was quiet. She sighed and put a hand on her arm, feeling the blood almost immediatly. She cursed silently and began walking to where the Guardians went. She said she would go find them. And she had nothing better to do.


	4. Chapter 3

North was pacing back and forth. He was worried for Ranger, he knew that something was up. But there was the ease in which she said everything. Even with such a young voice, it sounded knowing. Like she knew what she was doing. He had felt his power coming and going in waves. It was the only sign that they had to know she was still alive. It was still an unstable believe coming from Ranger now.

"Why did we leave her?" Bunny asked angrily. "What if she's dieing right now?"

"She can't be, right?" Tooth said, worry thick in her voice.

Jack groaned and flopped backwards. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I'll go check on her." Tooth said.

North shook his head. "No. I will. You stay here. Find me if she comes back." And before any protests could go after him, he was off. As Santa, it was his job to keep the wonder in children's hearts. As a Guardian, it was his job to protect children. Not the other way around.

Ranger was once again sitting down, but in a tree this time. A low hanging branch that if she wasn't careful, she could kick someone's face. Now, she took this time to think. Because she was interrupted before.

And how in the world is she supposed to explain the gash in her arm. Yes, it was a gash and not a cut. She took off her cloak and looked at it. Her white shirt was bloodied and sticking to her arm. She had no medical supplies. She forgot to get more yesterday. So she just had to make do with a bloody shirt.

Now, back to thinking. The Guardians had told her that she was their last believer. The last light on the Globe. And she was in danger. Probably from Pitch. Because he has said he had to snuff out the last light. Which is he has to kill her or make her not believe anymore. Pitch also said that she was like a living battery for the Guardians. That they were using her to stay alive. She wondered how that worked exactly.

Then, there's Sandy. She had watched him die protecting them. He had looked at her before he disappeared into black sand. His eyes were apologetic as if saying he was sorry for everything. Sorry for the other Guardians. Sorry for not telling them about her. Sorry for leaving, dieing when she needed him most.

The only person she felt like she could freely smile around, was gone. Has been for two years. And now the other Guardians show up. They were late. By just a year or two. It's not as much as a few hundred years, but it's still late.

Ranger was removed from her thoughts as she heard large, heavy footsteps coming towards her. She pulled her legs up so she wouldn't kick anyone. Judging by the pattern of the footfalls, it was North. Probably trying to find her.

When they stopped, Ranger looked around. She leaned back a bit only to remember she wasn't in a safe position. She tensed up as she felt herself fall backwards. She waited for the impact, but it never came.

Her eyes shot open and they locked with icy blue ones. "Nice of you to drop in." North said with a small smile.

Ranger shook her head and pushed herself away from North and onto the ground. She glanced up at the branch to see her cloak was still up there. "Why are you here now?" She asked, looking back at North.

"Because." North said. "We getting concerned. Tooth is freaking out and Bunny is mad. Jack won't stay still-"

Ranger put a hand up to stop him. "And why is all this happening again?"

"Because we couldn't help you. And look, you got hurt." North pointed to Ranger's arm.

Ranger sighed and looked down. "You shouldn't worry. I'm fine, see. Just a cut."

"Have you treated it?" North asked.

Ranger shook her head.

"Okay. Sit down. I make sure it's not infected." North instructed as he reached into his coat.

Ranger rolled her eyes but followed instructions anyway. Not like she had a choice. It had to be treated, at least wrapped and cleaned. She rolled down her sleeve so North could see the gash and she closed her eyes.

North looked at Ranger with a sudden feeling of pain and pity. She looked so young and innocent. This was the first time he saw her face and she was indeed young. Usually children didn't get involved in wars. Things are different, though.

He first began to clean in until the skin around it was back to its natural pale colour. Then he wrapped bandages around her arm and tightened it. He then began to fix her sleeve, seeing as it was a nice shirt you didn't see to often these days.

By the time he was finished with everything, Ranger looked like nothing had happened. Accept for the slight pink on her shirt. That was the only visable sign anything bloody happened. The bandages were hidden underneath the sleeve.

"All done." North said and stood up. He looked down at Ranger and saw she wasn't moving. He raised a brow and grabbed her cloak from the tree and bending back down. Her chest was slowly rising and falling so "You're alseep." He said. He chuckled and wrapped the cloak carefully around Ranger and picked her up. He smiled down at her and began walking back to the other Guardians.


	5. Chapter 4

Bunny looked around as his ears began twitching. "He's coming back!" He said.

"Hush, Bunny." North's voice said as he stepped out of the trees.

Tooth rushed over as soon as she saw the young brunette in North's hands. "Who's this?" She asked. "She looks adorable. Let me see her teeth." She reached forward and Bunny jumped in her way.

"No hands in her mouth, Tooth. Not while she's sleeping." Bunny then turned to North. "She's got a point. Who is this ankle-biter?"

"Guys." Jack laughed lightly. "Are you blind? Look, it's Ranger's cloak the girl's wrapped in."

North just watched as everyone figured it out. "This is Ranger?!" Bunny said, more than just surprised. "But Ranger is tough and fought Pitch alone. How can she look... well..."

"Like a sweet child." Jack finished.

Tooth nodded. "Yeah..."

"You know." Bunny said. "I could be wrong, but what if we actually do know her from somewhere before. If she was over one thousand years old, wouldn't we have seen her at least once?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Well, whatever. Let's get her to the Pole. I don't like it here." He looked around and jumped up only to crash back down in a blue and white lump. "...Ow..."

Bunny smiled and hopped over to Jack, sitting on Jack's beard. "You should take better care of your hair, mate." He said only to be thrown aside and into Tooth.

"Okay, okay. Stop it you two." Tooth smiled lightly. She looked at North who had pulled a snow globe out of his coat. "We should get going before she wakes up. And, you know. Try to shoot us." She smiled.

Bunny nodded and hopped towards North with Jack behind him, trying to kick the small rabbit.

"Don't you dare, Frosty." Bunny said as he jumped up onto Ranger. He looked at her and noticed a part of her sleeve was pink instead of white. It looked like maybe she spilt something on it. "This is why you don't wear white. It's hard to get stains out completely."

North nodded, glancing down at what Bunny was looking at. "Oh, yes." He held up the globe, whispering their destination before throwing it.

The snow globe worked, thankfully so they all jumped in as quickly as possible.

"You know why people always jump when they go through portals?" Jack said. "Because there's always someone on the other side waiting to trip you." He said with a laugh as North almost tripped over Jack.

"Jack!" He whisper shouted.

Jack raised a hand, his troublesome smirk returning. Bunny noticed that he hasn't been smiling a lot in the past two years, but chose not to mention it now. Let him the Guardian of Fun have a little fun.

"Now what do we do?" Tooth asked as North placed Ranger on the couch.

"We wait for her to wake up." North said with a small sigh.

"Do we know if she has a name other than Ranger? Or was Ranger the only name she as given?" Jack asked.

North shook his head. "I have no idea. We can ask her."

Bunny hopped onto Ranger's cloak and felt the green fabric. "This feels like a really old fabric. Weather resistant, thin yet warm, and is good for camouflaging." His mind was spinning. Where has he seen this before? He knows that he's smelled this scent before. What was going on? He wasn't sure he liked this. Not knowing but feeling like he should know.

"What's on your mind Cottontail?" Jack asked, leaning down and tilting his head a bit.

"None of your business." Bunny frowned before hopping back onto the ground. "Well, I'm going to hang out by the fireplace. As if I would forget how bloody cold this place is."

Tooth nodded. "I'll go with you."

So the two left to the other room and that just left North and Jack. It was silent, which Jack found really annoying and awkward. They were both sitting down with Ranger in between them.

"I wonder if she was like me." Jack suddenly said, catching North by surprise. Jack saw the confusion in his eyes so he continued. "I was alone and forgotten for three centuries. She was alone for longer than that. I felt like no one would ever see me or pay any attention to me no matter what I did. I was just a saying. She's still a child, and she's been alone."

"No thanks to us." North added.

Jack nodded. "We need to make it up to her somehow. I bet her smile looks great." He couldn't help himself. Would he be like this is the Guardians didn't find him and bring him to the Pole when they did?

Jack yawned and stretched. "And on that note, I'm going to go take a nap."

North chuckled and nodded. "Okay Jack. Goodnight."

"Night." Jack waved as he walked out.

North leaned back and watched Ranger's chest rise and fall slowly. They should make it up to her. It was their duty to.


	6. Chapter 5

When Ranger woke up, she was already reaching for her belt for a knife when she saw North sleeping on the seat beside her. She sat up and looked around in confusion. Where was she?

She looked around as she quietly got up and put her cloak back on. A large room, two couches, and two chairs all facing each other in a semicircle, two doors on the wall behind her, spread apart enough to look like a whole other room was in between them. The theme seemed to be red, warm, and cozy. And a window to the far right told her she was somewhere way up north.

She concluded this wasn't enough information. She needed to know more. So she got up, not even trying to be quiet, and went through one of the doors and into a long hallway. "Time to explore and hope there's no guards this time." She said with a light sigh. Maybe she could find a way out of here that didn't lead into a battle or into the snow and ice.

* * *

"What do you mean, _she's gone?!_ " Bunny asked as he jumped on North.

"I mean exactly that." North said. "I woke up and she gone. Poof!"

Thirty minutes after Ranger woke up, everyone else came back to check on her, accept for North and Jack. Every assumed Jack was still sleeping and didn't want to bother him. Bunny woke North up by jumping on his face and Tooth had to hold him as North explained.

"After you left, Jack and I talked. He went to bed and I fell asleep. I didn't hear he move." North said as he watched Bunny, who seemed awfully mad. "Why are you upset?" He asked.

"I'm not." Bunny replied sharply.

"Bunny did snap awake, saying something about a Anneliese." Tooth said, earning a glare from Bunny which didn't look very intimidating at the moment.

"Did you remember something?" North asked.

Bunny sighed and hopped onto a chair. "Yes, I did. It was about someone I met a long time ago. She was the first female soldier in the nation. A friend of mine during the Dark Ages."

"Really? Tell us more." North said, his interest rising slowly.

"I'll go look for Ranger while you're at it." Tooth said softly before running away so no one could object.

Bunny sighed and looked at North. "Might as well. You won't leave me alone about it until I tell you anyway."

North nodded. "That's right."

"Well, her name was Anneliese Mainwaring. She had an older sister named Alysa. She was the girl every boy went after and was asked by the prince to marry him at age 16. so yeah, Anneliese had a lot to live up to." Bunny said. "So she trained with an archer who taught her how to fight and negotiate. I met her while she was practicing hunting and tracking. She was rather good at it, almost shot me. She told me about her, and I told her about myself. She helped me, and I helped her. But, she left one day, leaving a note that said she was chosen to negotiate a peace treaty. She never came back. I few years later, I heard she died." Bunny breathed deeply. "She was young ankle-bitter."

"Did you ever find out what happened to her?" North asked.

Bunny nodded. "She got involved with a rebellion, she was defending the young prince alone. She was backed up against a cliff and stood there for an hour before she was hit. The prince got away and told her story, that's how I heard." The Bunny got silent, obviously not wanting to say anymore.

"Does Ranger look like Anneliese?" North asked.

This surprised Bunny. "Wait, what? No way. She can't be." Though, as he thought about it, they did look alike. He knew what North was getting at, but he didn't believe it.

"Maybe that why you dream about her while you slept." North said, his eyes twinkling lightly.

Bunny sighed and shook his head. "Maybe. I'm not saying she is, but maybe."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranger was on the roof. If you're wondering how she got there, it's because she climbed. That and certain spirit said it was a great view. And it was. With the sun rising it shone on the ice and snow, making it shimmer and glow. It was still cold.

"So, you trust me now?" Jack asked with a smile.

Ranger was messing with the toys when Jack found her. He got her to open up a bit, but not smile yet. She looked more relaxed and talked normally, not trying to seem tough and older.

"Fine. If that's what you want. I can see how you're younger than me." Ranger said, glancing at Jack to see his reaction.

He looked at her and opened his mouth, closing it again. "And what does that mean?"

"You act very carefree, even in this state. You're getting back in by yourself, you know." Ranger added.

"Haha. I can still put ice down your back you know."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge, Ranger?" Jack said, moving so he could stand up.

"Yes." Ranger said before suddenly jumping up and running.

Jack smiled and went to go after her. "Not fair. I can't run."

"Not my problem." Ranger responded as she stood on the other side of the rooftop. It was slanted with snow on top, but Ranger had a stable foothold. One wrong move and she would go over the edge.

Jack saw this and continued walking towards her, but at a slight angle so he would be beside her instead of in front of her and limiting her options of movement. He didn't want her to fall off and get hurt. A gust of wind came and blew Ranger's hood off her head, and lifting Jack up a bit. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Ranger was having fun and it was making him stronger. Did this mean she believed in him? But she was only one kid. He would need at least five to fly, right?

Jack looked back at Ranger, pushing his thoughts away for later. Her eyes were looking straight at him and his blue eyes locked with emerald green ones. But it didn't look like she was having fun anymore. Her eyes looked sad, like she was about to cry.

"Ranger?" Jack asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I have to go." She said before suddenly she disappeared.

"Ranger!" Jack said in surprise. What just happened? Where did she go? Jack hurried back inside, finding it easier to move. But only a little bit.


	7. Chapter 6

"Calm down, Jack!" Tooth said. "She's probably doing her job."

"That's what I'm worried about." Jack said. "She's a child, who's been at every single battle in this cursed war. She's probably seen more death than we have. But she's still a child. I got her to have fun before she left. We were playing on the roof-"

"You what?" Bunny asked as he suddenly got interest in Jack's ranting.

"Yeah. I was trying to get ice down her shirt. She challenged me to. And she was standing on the other side of the roof, she almost smiled. I felt it, she almost smiled. Then she looked at me before disappearing."

"Found her." North said. He had been checking the globe for where Ranger's light was. It was certainly brighter than before, but it was in Canada and moving around a lot.

"How do we get there? I can't just make a hole in the middle of a battlefield. And we're out of snow globes." Bunny asked.

"Can you get there Jack?" Tooth asked.

"What?" Jack looked at her confused.

"She seems to trust you now more than the rest of us. Can you get there by yourself?" Tooth said. "Flying or an ice path you can slide on. Anything?"

Jack thought about it. "I can maybe fly. But I'll have to be careful and stop frequently to rest."

"As long as you get there." North said.

Jack sighed, not sure if this was a great idea. "Fine. See you guys later." he said as he walked towards a window and began his long journey south.

* * *

Ranger wasn't fighting the humans, she would never kill another person unless she had to. But she was fighting the nightmares that were trying to kill the wounded and ill. It was tiring considering a she couldn't stretch out her muscles a lot after she woke up. She forgot to and now she was paying for it. she would use her bow and shoot from afar, or use an arrow to stab one that got to close. One of her two knives were with Pitch at the moment and the other was for defense against any human who tried to attack her.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Pitch asked as he took his turn fighting with Ranger.

"No. But at least you can't hurt anyone else but me." Ranger said as she jumped backwards, activating a landmine and being thrown up and over Pitch.

The Nightmare King just laughed at this as he watched Ranger get back up. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Ranger smirked cockily. "Nope." She jumped to the side as the dirt flew in Pitch's face from Western gunfire.

She let the distraction give her time to breathe. "When are you going to quit?" She asked.

"When this war is over. Which probably won't be for a while." Pitch responded as he looked around for the War Spirit. But it seems she had disappeared. He figured she was using her cloak to hide, or by herself some time. Time which he didn't think she needed. As young as she may appear, she was still a War Spirit. And as long as she remained fighting, this war would never end. Pitch didn't want to wipe the humans out. If all the humans were wiped out, there wouldn't be anyone to feel fear. And he would eventually die.

"Hey, Pitch!"

Pitch turned around in surprise. He didn't expect to hear that voice for a long while. "Jack Frost? Or should I call you Grandfather Winter?"

"Doesn't matter. Where's Ranger?" Jack asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Pitch replied. He never thought Jack would do something so stupid as to come to the battlefield in his condition. Just to look for Ranger.

"Because you're in charge of this." Jack motioned all around them. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible. This place was making him sick.

"You really think I'm in charge of this war?" Pitch asked, taken aback. "Why would I want a war? That just kills people. And people are no longer fearing death thinking it's going to happen whether they like it or not."

"How do I know you're not just saying that so I get off your case?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes. 'As if they weren't narrowed enough.' Pitch thought.

"Do you know who Ranger is?" Pitch asked.

"She's an immortal. A child who died over a thousand years ago."

"She's a War Spirit. Do you know what that means?" Pitch said, a small smile dancing on his lips. "She's in control of all of this! Even if she doesn't realize it. But being as stubborn as she is, she won't stop fighting."

Jack just looked at Pitch in confusion. This was news to him. Did the other Guardians know this? "Did Sandy know?"

"Yes."

Jack looked behind him. He didn't mean to say that last part aloud. Ranger was looking down, her body mostly invisible so you could only see the outline of it. Her hood was down but her hair shadowing her face.

"If I'm controlling this war," Ranger stepped around Jack and faced Pitch. "what would happen if I died?"

"Then the war will end. Peace treaties will be made. Everyone will go home, forever scared. And try to rebuild. Or just commit suicide." Pitch said smoothly.

Jack's eyes widened. This was bad. If the children weren't involved in the war, then the adults would be able to go back to their children, safe and sound. He bet that some parents don't even know their kids are fighting somewhere else or are already dead.

"Is there another way?" Jack asked.

Pitch thought about it. Should he tell them? "No."


	8. Chapter 7

Ranger's eyes widened and she looked down. _"You don't have to die for the kingdom! Do what you always do. Escape and save the day..."_ Again... She had to die to protect the many. _"There's no other way. We're surrounded. I can buy you time to escape, though."_

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." She said. She looked up at Pitch and nodded. "Do it."

"No Ranger! Don't!" Jack said.

Ranger turned to face him. "What are you going to do? You can't stop him or me. You're to weak. And I'm not staying alive just to be your living battery!" she said, her eyes narrowing a bit at him.

Jack looked at her eyes and saw the tears there. She didn't want to die again. She was still a child, even if she was a 1,000 year old one.

Ranger turned back to Pitch when Jack didn't say anything back. It would've been useless anyway.

Pitch nodded. It looked like he was sad. Making it seem like he really didn't want to do this. But behind that, Ranger could see victory shining brightly. That was the same look she saw just before she died. All she remembers is those eyes, and a small voice yelling his thanks and Ranger would be remembered as a hero.

Ranger closed her eyes, thinking this would really be the last. She was already brought back to life once. She can't be brought back a second time. She heard the sound of flesh being cut, and a grunt of pain. Her eyes snapped open.

"JACK!" She screamed, the tears slipping down her cheeks. She caught the older spirit, pretending not to be shocked by his cold skin. "No...Not again!" She said. "Not another person dying for me!"

Jack just smiled. "I'm a Guardian. I protect children. No matter who they are. Or what they've done." He said.

"You're lucky he's taller than you. Because I was aiming for your chest. It only hit his stomach." Pitch mused before disappearing.

Ranger let out a string of curses only for Jack to slap her. It was a light slap, but it got her to shut up.

"Watch your language, young lady." Jack said.

"We need to get you back to the Pole!" Ranger said.

"I'm fine." Jack said as his eyes began to feel heavy.

Ranger growled and concentrated. She could only teleport from battlefield to battlefield. Or memorials. If she tried, she would be able to make it to the Pole. She imagined the Guardians fighting. That counts, right? She felt the strange feeling of teleportation and breathed deeply, hearing the Guardians.

"HELP!" She yelled, not knowing what else to do. Jack wasn't exactly light. And that took a lot of energy out of her to get here. She heard the footsteps become full out sprints towards them and she didn't bother to look up and ask for help again. It seemed that they were on it.

North picked up Jack and rushed him to the nearest couch and pulled up his hoodie. Tooth wrapped her arms around Ranger and helped her to her feet and lead her away from Jack.

"It's okay... I promise." Tooth said softly.

Ranger just cried from the flow of painful memories and the fact she almost died again. She wasn't thinking straight. Again. Now someone was close to dying because she needed help. She never likes these kinds of situations. Where she's once again reminded how defenseless she truly is. No matter how much experience she has, she was young.

"Just sleep." Tooth said and Ranger realized she was in a forest green bedroom with a few bows and quivers full of arrows hanging on the wall. "Jack will be fine when you wake up."

Ranger nodded and laid down in the bed. It was soft, but stiff from lack of use. She heard her back pop and she closed her eyes. She felt something soft atop her head and realized Tooth just pecked her head. A goodnight kiss...

* * *

Ranger actually enjoyed this sleep. Her dreams were of the peace treaties and everyone now working together. It was much better then dreams of war. Which is what she usually had...

When she woke up, it wasn't for a good reason. Her senses were on high alert. There was someone in the room. She rolled over, keeping her eyes closed and moved around so she could open her eyes and looked around. When she did, she was met with golden eyes that didn't look to happy. Of course they weren't.

She sat up, reaching under her pillow for her knife but found it wasn't there. She forgot to take the regular precautions she took every night. Of all the days for her to not to do so. It was the day she was attacked. She didn't know what else to do but scream. She couldn't though! Her voice was still stiff and her throat was in need of water.

"You may be protected from my nightmares, but not from me." Pitch said before Ranger's vision went very dark.

But she was still awake. She just couldn't see. Or move, for she felt some sort of rope binding her in place. And from the feeling of it, she was no longer in the room at the Pole. But somewhere else that wasn't meant for comfort. She was just thinking she could relax. That she was safe...


	9. Chapter 8

Jack had no clue how long he had been asleep. But his muscles ached and that light was to bright. He groaned softly and turned to he faced away from the blinding light.

"He's awake!" Said a light and young voice.

It was familiar, but just barely. Jack forced his eyes open as he heard heavy footsteps heading towards him. Those were obviously North's. He knew those footsteps by now.

"I thought he would be older. Like Grandfather Winter." Said an older voice, but still at least one pitch higher than the first's. So it was probably a girl.

"How do you feel Jack?" Jack opened his eyes as he hearth Tooth. He turned his head and looked at her. She looked taller and her wings would actually move.

"Your wings..." Jack questioned.

"How do _you_ feel Jack?" Tooth repeated.

"I'm fine." He said with a light frown as he sat up. He looked down at himself and he looked in surprise at himself. There were bandages wrapped around his stomach, they were clean though.

"You sure?" Tooth asked.

"Why do you keep asking?" Jack asked, many possible reason popped into his head. Most of them were bad.

"No reason." Tooth said.

The door was then thrown open, making Jack jump in surprise.

"We found her!" North's voice boomed loudly.

Jack felt his blood run cold. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"Oh..." North said. "Good to see you up, Jack. Just ignore me."

"Answer me!" Jack said.

"Almost two weeks." Came a small voice. Jack looked down and swung his legs over the side. It was a small girl. About nine or ten years old with big innocent brown eyes and fuzzy brown hair.

"And who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm Iyana. My big brother was a nurse. We believe in you."

Those words hit Jack hard. It reminded him the war was over. It reminded him of all the children lost. It reminded him of Ranger. The child was willing to die once again, just to stop the war.

"Where is Ranger?" He asked, his attention going back to North.

"You're not going." Tooth said.

"Why not?"

"Because you are in no condition to."

"I feel fine! I can go!" Jack insisted. "Just tell me where she is."

"With Pitch." North said softly.

"How?" Jack asked. He had assumed she had run away or something, not this. And she's been with him for who knows how long, two weeks at the most. Could she e bead by now?

"We don't know..." Tooth said. "She was gone when we went to check on her. She was sleeping in her room."

Jack nodded and stood up, looking around. "Where's my staff?" He asked.

"You're not going." Tooth said.

"I have to." Jack said.

"Bunny is already on his way. Tooth and I will join him. Charles and Iyana will stay with you here." North said.

Jack shook his head. "I can go to."

"You need to stay here." Tooth said, pushing Jack lightly back onto the bed. "No buts."

* * *

Ranger woke up once again in the same place. She could see now, but she couldn't feel. It helped when Pitch was trying to make her stop believing, but because of that very reason is why all of her belief was going to the Guardians. The war was over so she wasn't able to teleport anywhere. And she was to tired to anyway.

"How are you resisting so strongly? It's been almost two weeks." Pitch asked.

Ranger looked up and pushed herself to her feet. "I already told you the answer. And it hasn't changed. I still have people who believe in me, so I believe in them."

"How do you know it's not false hope you feel? That it's actually believers?" Pitch asked and bent down to look Ranger in the eye. He was honestly disturbed by how the child's face looked.

The eyes were surrounded by a ring of black and held no emotion. Even though her mouth was pulled into a cocky smirk, no emotion behind those emerald eyes. He had intended to let her go yesterday, but she kicked him whenever he attempted to get anywhere near her. So he left her there with no chains or anything. Accept maybe a thin wristband of sand so he knew if she escaped or not. But, why was she still here? She could've easily left, right?

"I knew it."

That sentence shook Pitch out of his thoughts. He didn't even realize he had tuned her out. Was she seriously talking? If she was, about what?

Ranger stretched and Pitch winced at the sound of her muscles and joints popping rather loudly. "If I'm going to help you, I would like a better bed. At least a place with a window, locked or not. Doesn't matter." She said casually.

"Help me?" Pitch asked. "Why would you help me?"

"Because you need it."

"Why do you think I need it? What makes you think I want your help?"

"Because of that sentence there." Ranger said. "You may not realize it, but I know how to handle the aftermath of wars. You can see dreams and nightmares, can you not?"

Pitch nodded. He was beginning to think he knew where the War Spirit was going.

"Well, some of the dreams and nightmares of the next ten to twenty years are going to be hard. Full of war, and most of them will probably be memories."

"Why are you telling me this?" Pitch asked as he watched the War Spirit do something with her shirt. She tore off the sleeves that were already a mess and continued talking.

"Because I think you should know. I know you've been seeing my dreams and fears. Not normal for a child are they?" She didn't look up as him as she continued to twiddle with her sleeves in her hands.

"...No they are not normal..." Pitch said slowly. Ranger had wrapped up her sleeves into a thin rope-like thing. She wrapped the ends around her wrist, tied it, then just left it there.

Ranger looked up at Pitch, her emerald eyes now full of determination and calmness. _What is she thinking?_

"So, can I come out?"

 _ **Crash! Thud!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Believe it or not, Pitch opened the door and stepped aside. The door fell in the process, though. Maybe now she wouldn't try to kill him. If she did try to kill him, he would act on self defense. If she didn't she was free to go. He concluded that trying to snuff out this light wouldn't do any good. The Guardians were already working with the remaining children and adults, and the globe was beginning to light up again. She already looked dead. There was no way to sugar coat it.

"Follow me." He muttered, admitting defeat. The child had got to him, and she had won this mental battle. But how?

"Thank you." She said and followed him down the strange corridors. "When was the last time you slept, yourself?"

"Why are you asking?" Pitch looked at her. "I should be asking you."

She shrugged absentmindedly. "No reason. Just curious, is all." She turned to look at him, ignoring the walls they passed. "You've been thinking a lot about this, haven't you?"

He stayed quiet.

She hummed softly. Then was silent. Pitch could barely hear her walking behind him, off to his left. About half-way down the hall, she tripped and stumbled. She would've fallen down but Pitch's arm shot out, catching her. She was very light.

"You gonna untie your hands?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Not yet."

"Can you untie it yourself?"

"Yep. I just have to pull at this loop with my teeth and it will all loosen and untangle."

"Ah." Pitch nodded. He waved his hand at the locked door in front of him and motioned for her to walk in. "Here's your room."

"Thank you." She said, walking in and immediately going towards the bed.

Pitch stood in the doorway, watching her as she untied her hands and stretched, her shoulders and wrists loudly complained. She calmly got herself comfortable, looking around the door and in the closet.

"If you have something to say, say it." She suddenly said as her back was to him. She was looking up at the narrow window close to the ceiling. The soft moonlight was shining through the barred space onto her face.

Pitch took a long, deep breath. "How do you deal with all of this?" He asked.

"Hm?" She hummed in question. "Deal with what?"

"All of this. I'm in charge of nightmares and fears. Not war. This is out of my range of know-how."

She smiled and pat the bed as she sat back down on it. "Well, the aftermath of a war is tough. There's the tension, the sorrow, the rebuilding, and readjusting." She explained. "There's a popular saying that I remember about war. It's that war does not determine who is right. Only who is left. What that means, is whatever started the war, was a battle on who was right. Who was just. Who was the victim. Who was the hero. War doesn't do that. It determines who are left. Those who survived."

* * *

Bunny was racing on all fours. When North had told him that Ranger had been found, he was the first out of the Workshop. North said that Tooth would be following shortly. North would stay behind and watch the globe to see where they would move to next. He would also be monitoring Jack with the two children. Charles was a medic, so he wasn't in danger as much. But his sister, was one of the children on the front lines. She had gotten a serious head injury and she barely even remembers the war.

Lucky ankle biter.

"Aster!"

Bunny looked over his shoulder as Tooth flew above him. "Took you a lot longer than usual. Still getting used to your wings again?"

She shook her head. "Jack woke up. So he wanted to come. North's holding him there until we get back."

Bunny nodded. "Think she's okay?"

"I'm not going to lie. I don't know." Tooth replied with a sigh.

Bunny nodded. "Yeah. We're close. I'm going to open a rabbit hole straight into his base. Get ready."

Tooth nodded. "Got it."

The plan was a simple one. Great for just the two of them. Bunny would attack Pitch and provide cover as Tooth got Ranger. They would leave together using a snow globe Tooth had in a pouch beside her sword.

Bunny thumped his foot on the ground and dived in first, hearing Tooth fly in behind him.

* * *

Pitch and Ranger were walking around and talking. Ranger looked a bit better, and had the same amount of energy, and her eyes weren't as dark or emotionless. She had changed her clothes into a dark tailcoat suit she had found yesterday. Pitch couldn't change her mind, and her excuse was her clothes were all torn and dirty. She would have to fix them later tonight after Pitch provided the materials.

Ranger has been very calm and patient. She would answer any of his questions, and she would be helping him with practically anything. People now weren't very fearful. They've been to hell and back. So they didn't even fear death. They had nightmares though. Almost everyone did. And they were gruesome. Some of them, Pitch didn't even understand. So he would ask Ranger and she would explain.

Ranger had ran a few steps ahead of him and was walking backwards so she could talk to him face-to-face. She was explaining in full detail a short nightmare he had seen a few moments ago. She explained the psychology behind it and what this particular person might have been thinking before they fell asleep, and when they shot awake in a most likely cold sweat.

"And based on what you saw, that was not only his best friend that died. But his-" Ranger suddenly stopped walking and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Ranger!" Pitch exclaimed, barely able to catch her before she hit the ground. He lifted her in his arms and looked at her. The one thing that hasn't changed while she was here was her pale skin. He figured it was because of lack of sunlight. Her breathing was rough and she was frowning, eyes squeezed shut.

Pitch turned on his heel and began running. This didn't look good.

"Pitch! Freeze!"

Pitch turned around, one arm shooting up. Thankfully to. A boomerang was caught by black sand, preventing it from getting near Pitch's face.

"Bunny." Pitch said, his voice full of annoyance.

"Put Ranger down."

"And why would I?" Pitch asked, adjusting his stance so he could fight with one hand holding up Ranger.

"Because if you don't willingly, I will make you." Bunny said, aiming his boomerangs.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Pitch warned. "I could easily block your boomerangs with Ranger's own body." He of course would never, not when she's in this state. But Bunny doesn't know that.

"HA!"

Pitch felt the blade cut into his shoulder as he spun around, trying to hold onto Ranger despite the pain.

"Got her!"

Pitch had to block and attack from the Tooth Fairy so Bunny was able to jump in and grab Ranger.

"Let's go!" Bunny said.

Pitch grit his teeth as he watched where they were running to. Tooth pulled out a snow globe so Pitch waved his hand, a wall of sand appearing and blocking their path. One by one, the bits of the wall were forming into nightmares. This was tough. It used to be so easy to make nightmares. Now, it was draining him.

Tooth and Bunny slashed through each one. Pitch wasn't a strong hand-to-hand fighter normally. But now he was worse. They made it through the portal and it closed right behind them. He could sense that Ranger was at the North Pole. He didn't dare go after them immediately. He couldn't do it with how strong the Guardians were getting, and how weak he was currently.


	11. Chapter 10

Jack was held down by North or one of his yetis the whole time. After a while, he gave up trying to escape and sat on the couch, waiting for the portal to appear.

When it did, he shot to his feet only to see black sand covering the portal. But it wasn't there for long. Tooth and Ranger come through first, with Bunny right behind them. Jack could barely see Pitch before it closed.

"Jack! Glad to see you're not half dead." Bunny said.

"How's Ranger doing?" Jack asked.

"She seems to be asleep, sort of." Tooth said with a small frown. She flew over to one of the couches and set the girl down.

"What is she wearing?" Jack asked with a light laugh. "It looks ridiculous!"

"Tell me about it." Bunny muttered.

"Is Charles and Iyana still here? Maybe they can look at her." Tooth said before flying off.

"What did he do to her..." Jack muttered, putting the back of his hand on her head. Ranger winced as he did this, so he pulled away. He must be a bit to cold to help. "I'll go get her cloak. It's still in her room, right?"

Bunny nodded. "It should."

Jack nodded before taking off. He could fly, but he had to stay low to the ground. The kids loved to see him, but it was hard to have fun in the aftermath of a war. And it wasn't winter yet. So he couldn't do anything related to winter.

While Ranger was gone, he's had time to think. Pitch had said that Ranger had to die in order for the war to end. But, the war ended and Ranger is still alive. So he thought about it. What was an equivalent to death? Giving up was one. So, if we go off of that, if Ranger simply gave up and laid down, then the war would end. But, it didn't look like she's done that. But, she's been gone for a long time. So she might have given up.

He walked into her room, grabbing her cloak that was hung on a hook near the door. He swung in over his shoulder before flying out.

Another option, was Ranger actually did die but is still here because she's the Spirit of War. And as long as people believed in the idea of war, she would still be around. He asked North as many questions as he could think of to further this investigation of his. North didn't give to much information. So this was all that Jack could think of.

"Here." He said as he landed in the main room again. Bunny was gone, with Charles and Iyana in his place. Tooth was hovering above with a few little fairies flying around her. He held out Ranger's cloak to Iyana. "This is hers."

"Thanks Jack." Iyana said. "I'll give it to her when she wakes up."

* * *

Ranger looked around, not sure where she was. It was warm here though. Almost, to warm. She looked down at herself, seeing she was back in her normal clothes and her cloak was still missing. She sighed and looked at the wide, empty area around her. There was a light blue above her, so she guessed that was up. At her feet was pure white it was almost blinding. Around her, it was also white. No texture of any kind to be seen. So she had to watch her step.

She felt her belt was light, so that meant she didn't have her knives on her. Her bow was probably wherever her cloak was.

Suddenly, a single sound broke through the silence.

"Annaliese!"

She spun around to be faced with a familiar face. Tears sprung to her eyes, blurring the golden figure in front of her. "Sandy!" She said, running towards him. She went to her knees in front of him, wrapping her arms around him. She felt his arms around her to.

"I missed you."

"You...You can talk?" Ranger asked.

Sandy nodded. "Only here though. My sand doesn't work, so I guess I get my old voice instead. How does it sound?" He smiled.

Ranger smiled back and nodded. "It suits you. Though, why the Swedish accent?"

"Thanks. That's because I'm originally from Sweden. Like how Santa is originally from Russia. Anyway, I'm here for a reason."

Ranger nodded and sat back, resting on the ground with her legs crossed in front of her. She wiped at her eyes, muttering half on apology.

"It's fine. Now, listen carefully. The only reason you are here, is because you are so close to death. Most people just let go at this point and they die."

Ranger took that information silently. Her mind was panicking. She was dying? What had caused this? She was doing fine before, right? Or...no...she wasn't doing fine before. She was barely standing on her own two feet. Is that what it felt like to be close to death?

"You, on the other hand, are a spirit, as you know." Sandy continued. "It takes a lot more than this to keep you dead. So, its up to you. You can let do and die, letting someone else take your place as a Spirit of War. Or you can continue living. Life does get better after this, you know. It's after their war that a War Spirit can fully live. They live as a memory, usually with a holiday to themselves."

"Wait, what?" Ranger put her hands up. "Take a few steps back. Have their been other Spirits of War before me?"

"Yes. Actually, I was like you before my war came about. Then after that, I continued living and became the Sandman. Best decision ever." He added with a smile.

Ranger nodded. "So, as I am, I can die and go join my sister and family. Or, I can live and experience happiness."

Sandy nodded. "That's just about it. It took me a lot longer to realize this so I'm glad you're as smart as you are."

This made Ranger smile. Then it faded. "But...what about you? Are you going to come back?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I was lucky last time."

"But, if you don't come back, who's going to give dreams to the world?"

He shrugged. "Again, I don't know. I've lived a long time, a lot longer than most spirits do. The Moon might decide that my time is up. If it's not, then I'll be sure you're the first to know."

Ranger nodded. "Okay."

"Now, here's the big decision on your part. Do you stay with your new friends? Or do you go on, and live content with all you did in your life?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I might as well say this now, just in case.**

 **I _DO NOT_ own anyone from ROtG. That includes Pitch, Jack, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, etc. I _do_ own Ranger, Iyana, and Charles.**

 **Thanks for the comments, sparklehannah, peerainbowdog, and Where'sMyPen. Love you, and all those who liked and followed! Feedback and support has really helped me write this.**

 **To tell you all the truth, I'm saying all of this because this is getting close to the End. At least, of this part of the story. I plan to leave it and maybe pick it up later with a nice and happy temporary ending. It might end up becoming it's actual ending. Who knows. College is beginning and that adds a bit of pressure on me. People have high expectations because they see me as the lazy genius. It's such a drag. ;)**

 **Now, onto the Immortal Child! What will Ranger's decision be?**

* * *

Pitch paced back and forth. Ranger has been gone for a week now. He had gotten used to her company. Her calm answers to his questions. Her fake cheery attitude. Her melancholy façade.

He knew she was probably safer with the Guardians, but something was bugging him. He couldn't shake it. And it was tiring him out.

He stopped and put his face in his hands. "What is the matter with you?" He said, letting out a long sigh. "You've seen wars before and gotten through them. You can do it again."

He knew that he was lying to himself. He barely got through the World Wars. And the fights he had with the Guardians couldn't even be called wars. It was four against one, usually. Until it became five against one. Almost four against two.

"Pitch. Can you hear me?"

Pitch looked up and around. He hasn't hear that voice in a long time. If he was going crazy, so help him. He did _not_ need that right now.

"It seems you can. I need a favor, from an old friend."

Pitch scoffed. "I have no old friends." He said. "I must be going crazy. I need to rest." He turned and began heading to his room.

"It's about Annaliese."

"Who?"

"Ranger."

Pitch paused. Considering he's an immortal feeding off of fear, and considering the people he knows... this shouldn't be that crazy. Right?

"What about her?" He asked.

"She's going to die. But she's going to be reborn. As you did long ago."

"Oh. _This_." Pitch sighed. "What do I need to do, John."

* * *

Bunny looked over Charles' shoulder, watching as the child did all he could. Jack had already left with Toothania and North to where Pitch was. North concluded that whatever happened, only Pitch can fix it.

Suddenly, Charles stopped and back up into Bunny.

"What is it?" He asked.

Charles' hands fell to his sides as he closed his eyes. "Her heart has stopped." He said softly.

"Oh no..." Bunny's eyes widened as Ranger's body began to glow with a soft white light. It was slowly lifted into the air, into the moonlight. The glowing got so bright, Bunny had to squint to see. But there was nothing to see. The child was gone.

He stood there, unsure of what to do.

"We're back!" North declared as he walked through a portal, tossing a sack onto the ground.

The sack had black marks here and there, as if they were burned. Or the black was just sand. The top was coated in ice, sealing it shut.

"He wouldn't talk, so we brought him here." Jack explained, leaning on his staff. "Where's Ranger?"

 _Damn it._ Bunny sighed and closed his eyes. How does he explain this to Jack? A kid who hasn't seen any other spirits die accept Sandy. And he disintegrated into black sand. Must have been traumatizing. This would be worse.

"She's dead! I already told you!" Came Pitch's voice from the bag.

"He lies." Jack said, wheeling on Bunny. "Right?"

Tooth hovered behind Jack, putting a hand on his shoulder. "...Jack..." She said softly.

"Jack, you must stop." Pitch said. "Only I can bring her back. If you kill me, then she's gone forever."

"Bring her back then!"

"I cannot from here. You have to let me out, and let me go back."

"I don't trust you."

"You can come with me then. But we don't have a lot of time."

The bag was opened and Pitch stumbled out, almost falling to the ground again.

"Let's go." Jack said darkly.

* * *

 **Short chapter, huh? Well the next one will be a bit longer. I wanted to post something so you guys know I'm not dead. Yay! I have an idea of what will happen to Ranger, but I need a vote. Just a simple one, nothing to big. You need to make a choice. Want to see Cupid or Robin Hood?**

 **Thanks guys. 3**


End file.
